Reborn en a marre d'attendre
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Ça fait trop longtemps que le tueur à gage attend, et en même temps... Bref ! De toute façon, qui écoute-il ? Personne.


Pairing : Reborn x Colonnello

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

note de l'auteur : Pour une fois qu'il y a pas de lemon, bizarre...

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour de soleil comme on en voit beaucoup. Ces jours ou il fait chaud avec une légère brise fraîche. Ces jours ou la Mama partait faire les courses avec Lambo, I-pin, Fûta, Bianchi et Tsuna. Ces jours où d'ordinaire Reborn les accompagnait. Mais non. Ce jour était différent. Voila maintenant que Reborn est devenu adulte, la malédiction enlevé, le processus accéléré l'avait permit. Mais Reborn n'était pas aussi heureux que quand il était en bébé. Il se posait des questions, avait des envies qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien trop longtemps qu'il en avait oublié les sensations. Reborn voulait revivre ça, être heureux a nouveau. Un seul problème. Il était heureux, en présence de beaucoup de personnes. Par exemple, Tsuna et sa Mama, toute la famiglia Vongola des neuvième et dixième générations. Il était heureux lorsqu'il était avec les anciens Arcobaleno aussi. Enfin, surtout lorsqu'il charriait Tsuna et le traitait de Tsunaze, lorsqu'il tourmentait le pauvre petit Lambo qui avait déjà bien grandit, lorsqu'il mangeait les plats de la Mama, lorsqu'il se disputait avec Colonnello. Reborn aimait ces moments plus que tout. Mais curieusement, lorsqu'il était avec le blond, il se sentait différent, beaucoup trop différent. Il sentait une grande joie quand ils étaient tout les deux a se battre, détestait quand ils se battaient avec une certaine observatrice. Il adorait lui parler, sérieusement et aussi pour rigoler ou se battre verbalement. Par contre il détestait lorsque Lal était avec eux. Reborn se sentait oppressé, presque prit en faute, il ressentait aussi une grande jalousie qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Ceci le faisait soupirer a chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Et c'est donc en cette journée qu'il allait voir Colonnello, s'ennuyant au manoir Vongola. Il était sur que le blond était seul aujourd'hui. C'est donc avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'il entra dans la caserne, connaissant déjà le chemin il toqua à la porte de la chambre du militaire. Colonnello ne répondant pas, le brun décida d'aller voir au alentour. Et il détestait ça, devoir chercher quelqu'un. Au bout de vingt minute il revient à la chambre et décida d'entré tout de même. Il tourna la poignet et haussa un sourcil au faite que celle ci n'était pas fermée. Et alors il fut choqué de ce qu'il vu, restant interdit une bonne minute avant d'entrer en fermant bien la porte. En effet, Colonnello était assit en transversale de son lit, le dos contre le mur. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle haletant. On comprenait pourquoi en regardant a l'étage en dessous. Reborn s'était senti rougir et durcir a cette vision. Le blond était confus et se cacha sous sa couette d'un mouvement souple, devenant encore plus rouge.

- Reborn !

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou bien si c'était la réalité. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- Désolé Reborn mais la... j'ai pas le choix...

Colonnello continua sont activité précédant en retenant le plus possible ses gémissements. Il ne mit pas longtemps a finir, ayant déjà bien entamer la chose avant la venue du brun. Le tueur n'avait toujours pas bouger d'où il était, une érection prenant place dans son fort intérieur. Le blond ne le regardait pas, trop gêné pour.

- Euh... Reborn... je...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, l'autre venait de soupirer d'un long soupir d'ennui. Réagissant à ce geste du brun, Colonnello tourna la tête vers lui et rougit deux fois plus en constatant que son ami s'était déplacé pour se mettre sur le bord du lit.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre !

Et la suite est bien connu de tous, et surtout des autres militaires qui ne comprenait pas, à part peut-être une jeune femme qui rigolait toute seule en entendant les "bruits" comme tout ces camarades.


End file.
